


Healing

by Kayim



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Double Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A double-drabble written for the fic promptly prompt of: Hansel and Gretel : Witch Hunters, Hansel, healing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing

There's blood on her face, and Hansel's gaze keeps returning to the cut above her eye. He itches to reach out and brush his fingertips across it, to see if the flushed color of her skin means that it will be warm under his touch.

She has that worried look on her face - the one that tells him he's done something wrong - but he doesn't known what it is. Not this time, at least. He did everything right in the last hunt, successfully slicing off the witch's head only moments before she'd have gotten to Gretel. He remembers darkness afterwards, and then there's only his sister. As always.

Gretel's finally smiling at him, a tight smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes, but it's still the most beautiful thing he's seen. He opens his mouth to tell her, but no words come out.

She's still smiling softly as she shakes her head and leans in closer to him. She whispers in his ear, her breath warm as she speaks.

"You're going to heal fine. You just need to rest now."

He closes his eyes as she climbs onto the bed next to him, and he falls back into the darkness.


End file.
